


in the haze, i saw the colours of you

by sunshinemini



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, changbin is whipped, everyone is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinemini/pseuds/sunshinemini
Summary: changbin was thankful. so incredibly thankful.





	in the haze, i saw the colours of you

**Author's Note:**

> big shout-out to lee for always checking this for me and actually giving me the idea/motivation to write an au based like this, plus without them i probably would have never finished this cause i am awful

the first peachy-orange hued rays of sunrise kissed his exposed skin that was pressed against the pillows, the same amount of loving care littering the reminisce of the ever-lasting skyline. allowing him to feel the warmth of the new day arising with the early morning whistling of the leaves against the window frame becoming almost like a soundtrack. slowly coming to consciousness, changbin's lips curved into a lazy smile as the sight before him left him breathless. tinting felix's skin was the early morning sun's amber limbs, casting faint shadows in the dip of his collarbone, striking the most captivating contrast between light and dark. the freckles that peppered his skin bathing in the radiating glow, resembling the constellations that patterned the sky in their dreamy blur. 

he wondered how someone could look so god damn beautiful at any given time, drizzles of a child-like innocence clinging up his features, allowing goosebumps to dance across his skin. to say he was mesmerised by his beauty was an understatement, words could never describe him despite how hard they tried. 

stray strands of hair sprawled across the pillow, tickling his eyelashes as they framed his eyes ever so delicately. brushing the scattered strands that clung to his face, adoration and affection sunk into his veins; how could he have been so lucky? to changbin, felix truly was something else. and every day he found something new to marvel at, something that made him even more beautiful, even more angelic. his fingers trailed every inch of his soft skin, covering ever crevasse, his thumb padding out to stroke his cheek every now and again as the morning light tints slowly diffused and melted into the pinkish tint that had already absorbed his cheeks prior. 

and whilst the remnant of sleep grasped at him, his drowsy state still remembered inviting a doe-eyed jisung into the comfort of his arms. so here he was, draped across his chest, – yet still attempting to bury himself deeper – lips partially agape as inaudible mumbles tumbled out. 

 _cute_ , changbin thought, gently smoothing out the ruffles that adorned the younger, gaze softening as he stirred ever so faintly. 

"good morning," changbin whispered, voice hoarse and raspy as felix's eyes fluttered open, a sleep-infused whine escaping his lips as he nuzzled his head into the crook of changbin's neck, entangling their legs further in a way that was made just for them.  

"felix, jisung, it's time to get up," and despite the early hour, his voice still managed to sound as if it'd been drizzled in honey, the sweetness enveloping felix. he was so fond of him; leaving himself to wonder how he could have been so lucky? 

"mmm, five more minutes," felix mumbled against his bare skin, lingering in his hold. the mere sensation of his lips prodding against him pulsating a wave of electricity to slam right through him,  

releasing a sigh, his lips dropped to his forehead, planting a light kiss before his hand pried at the stray strands of the hoodie – his hoodie to be precise – that hugged his frame, the other pulling him even closer as he was comfortably relaxed against his chest. the beating of his heart putting felix at ease, his eyes slowly succumbing to darkness once again. of course, jisung was still half-entranced in his slumber, too snug, too _safe,_ to make his presence ~~(awakening)~~ known. 

chuckling to himself, the vibrations from changbin's chest leaving small smiles teetering on the edge of both felix and jisung's lips. he really couldn’t believe it, no matter how many times he'd pinched himself, he'd never believe it. 

and maybe one day wouldn't hurt, to hold them in his embrace, all the warmth and comfort they'd ever desired being emitted. hands delving beneath the hoodie that was, funnily enough, never parted from for felix, fingers tracing the smallest of patterns against the indentations that were carved into his back whilst the other combed through jisung's hair to help the latter sleep. 

he remembers the night the routine fell into a transformed state, how a thick layer of darkness had swallowed everything whole, crackles of thunder drowning out the pitter-patter of the rain. 

his tangled mess of sheets slowly being peeled away from his body, waves of cold air burning; the sudden pricks forcing a million and one shivers through his veins. hands lazily roaming the sheets, unable to bear the sharp air that had submerged the room "hyung, i can't sleep," the voice murmured, hiccupping towards the end. jisung. 

"i'm sorry," changbin could detect the tiredness that was laced within his tone, the hints of regret too, his heart yearning for the younger. he knew he was scared, weak too, but also apologetic for disturbing his sleep.  

yet although he couldn’t see it, changbin knew decorating jisung's features was _that_ look, cheeks puffed out, bottom lip jutted out, eyes glinting with trickles of fear. 

"jisung, it's fine," he mumbled, – well, he thought he did, he wasn't sure – fingers lightly tapping the bare space as an invitation. loosely drifting from a dream-like state to fuzzy-reality as time passed. 

and with a sound of agreeance, perhaps, escaping from jisung, the older wasted no time in enveloping the three of them with the bundle of sheets that surrounded, tenderly wrapping his hands round both of their waists. 

with felix's gentle puffs of air tickling his neck, he forgot for the shortest of seconds that the younger was sprawled across him, caging himself against the older, mind hazed with how jisung's fingers had latched onto the sleeves of his t-shirt. 

and for a while, changbin's gaze lingered upon the boys, a sensation of endearment embedding itself into his bones, pouring over every inch of him. the soothing feeling of euphoria telling him that this could only be one thing, could only be _love._   

it was cramped, sure, but none of them seemed to mind. in fact, changbin wouldn't have it any other way.  

for once, he – himself – felt _loved_ and _wanted_ , with nothing else being of significance other than those nights with the three of them. to summarise, he was _thankful._  


End file.
